camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shapeshifting
Shapeshifting is the physical ability which mortals and immortals can use to change their age, size, gender, species among other characteristics. Divine Shapeshifting Gods and Titans are beings of pure, radiant energy in their true forms, but since that it's too dangerous to simply glare at them in this form (or being in their presence if it is a titan), both beings are capable to assume physical form in order to safely interact with "lesser beings". Shapeshifting also deals with the Olympians and the minor gods assuming their Roman forms and other forms. For the most, their appearance is that known on ancient stories "adapted" to the current worlds potency culture, but they can change their form into anything that they want to be, with Athena and Hypnos having turned into birds in the past, Poseidon and Demeter having a horse as a child, due to having reproduced in form of a horse and a mare respectively. Of all the gods, however, Zeus is notorious to use shapeshifting to disguise himself from Hera during his affairs with other women, having turned himself into an eagle, a swan, a bull, and even a woman, and rain of gold to entice his consorts. Not all shapeshifting by immortals are for pleasure. Rather, its a way that nymphs, for example, have used to protect themselves from gods' affection, with Dafne and Siringe, for example, having turned themselves into plants to avoid Apollo and Pan respectively. Mortal Shapeshifting Normal humans have no natural power to change form. Some mortals, namely demigods and/or legacies, may inherit this power though their divine ancestry. Periclymenus Periclymenus and his known descendents, have been known to have inherited the ability to turn into animals. Periclymenus was the grandson of Poseidon, gifted with the ability to turn into animals. Other mortals that shapeshift without inherent power normally change form as a result of punishment given to them by the Olympians. Children of Aphrodite The demigod children of Aphrodite have displayed a minor degree of shapeshifting ability, namely being able to change their eye and hair colour as well as minor facial features such as their nose and ears. One of Aphrodite demigod sons, Alan Witter, was also a descendant of Periclymenus, and after being cursed with Lycanthrope by Lycaon himself, was able to transform himself into a literal were-wolf, eventually forming his own pack of werewolves that would all become allies of the Archers of Apollo. The archers are known to have a number of Aphrodite's sons as members, and as the archers are known to share each others powers with each other to maintain equality in power, shapeshifting would be among their skill set. Other uses Punishment Monsters like the three Gorgons, King Lycaon and the mortal weaver Arachne were originally normal human beings that had offended the gods and were turned into monsters as punishment. The goddesses Circe and Artemis are also notorious for turning men into animals, with Circe having turned Odysseus crew into Pigs, and Artemis having turned men, namely Actaeon, into animals of prey. Protection Not all forcefull shapeshifting is punitive, though. Rather this may be a way to gods protect their loved ones from the ire of other gods. This is evident on Zeus' case with Io, when he turned her into a heifer to hide her from Hera. Mortals might also be turned into constellations during the brink of death. Known Users of Shapeshifting *All Gods *All Titans *Descendants of Periclymenus **Frank Zhang *Children of Aphrodite (to a minor degree) **Alan Witter (as well as his pack of werewolves) *Archers of Apollo (supposedly, from sharing their powers with Alan Witter and other the other sons of Aphrodite in their ranks) Category:Abilities